


New Beginnings

by amadeusofnohr



Series: FE Femslash Weeks 2018 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: (its clive), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-War, offscreen past character death but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: Sonya's always a sight to see on the battlefield, and Mathilda can't help but watch.(For FE Femslash Week 2018, day 4: grace)





	New Beginnings

On the battlefield, the only thing that matters is skill. How efficiently one can mow down enemies without accruing any damage of their own. It’s a mindset that’s been hammered into Mathilda’s head since childhood, during countless training sessions with her father and her tutors. At the end of the day, the outcome of the battle is more important than what happens during the battle. Who’s won, what territory has been defended or conquered, and how many are dead.

Despite that, she can’t help but be a little envious of the grace that Sonya exudes during battle. She makes fighting look like an artform, weaving magic through the air with delicate gestures that belie the brutality of her spells. Mathilda knows magic feeds off the lifeforce of its wielder, that in excess it can cause injury or even death, but Sonya looks flawless after every battle, no matter how long it lasted or how many spells she called forth.

Mathilda watches from the corner of her vision as Sonya sidesteps the lunge of one of the enemy bandits, coming down hard on her foot and spinning, glowing briefly before sending gusts of wind slicing _through_ her foe. She smirks to herself and blows at the tips of her fingers, sending residual wisps of green magic dancing through the breeze. Sonya glances sideways, happening to catch Mathilda’s eye, and waves teasingly.

“Like what you see?” She calls. Mathilda forces herself to look away and back towards her own portion of the fight. She doesn’t say anything, and she swears she can feel Sonya scoffing behind her. A good knight doesn’t get distracted on the battlefield.

When the last of the bandits are put to rest and camp is under way to being set up, the majority of the work foisted off onto Mathilda’s underlings, Sonya sidles up to her.

“It wouldn’t do for our commander to be offed in battle after spending too much time watching little old me,” she drawls, tugging on Mathilda’s arm to lead her somewhere other than the campsite, full of listening ears. Her tone is light, but there’s a note of seriousness underneath. Mathilda frowns and pulls her arm away.

“It would do you well to get your mind out of the gutter. It was nothing like that.” Except for the part where it is _exactly_ that. But something in her balks at those kinds of thoughts, as if it’s somehow a betrayal to Clive, even though he’s been dead for almost two years now. Sonya quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Of course not. I was only teasing. You know me.” And she does. They’ve been working together since the end of the war. With Alm and Celica swept up into the politics of ruling kingdoms, someone had to step-in and deal with the remnants of the war. There’s still plenty of work to do, with pirates and mercenaries gone rogue roaming the decimated land. Mathilda still isn’t quite sure why Sonya decided to tag along. She’s the sort of woman with her own agenda, yet here she is.

Sonya links her arm with Mathilda’s and tugs, and this time Mathilda lets her take them to whatever destination it is that she’s seeking. They don’t go far, still within range to hear any shouts in case of an emergency, but they’re tucked behind a hill, much more secluded now. Sonya lets go and steps away. She crosses her arms, and there’s uncharacteristic silence.

“Is everything-"

“I’m leaving.” Sonya says bluntly, meeting Mathilda’s gaze evenly. Mathilda doesn’t know how to respond, so she doesn’t. Just waits for Sonya’s next words.

“I want to find a cure for witches. We know they’re still out there, still fueled by whatever portion of Duma’s power was left behind when he died. There has to be a way to undo it, or to cut the connection somehow.” It’s a noble goal, one Mathilda can admire.

“If we had the resources, we’d be glad to assist you. But as is….” She trails off. Sonya smiles, just a little, almost fondly.

“I know you would. And I can’t ask that of you. You have plenty on your plate already.”

“Then why tell me?” Sonya’s smile fades, and she sighs.

“I would like to think you’d worry about me if I just up and disappeared. We’re friends.” There’s not anything she can say to that. She definitely would have worried. But she’s going to worry now, anyways, knowing that Sonya’s off in the world alone with no one to watch her back. She knows Sonya is just as capable as she is, but even she’s not infallible.

“That’s not the only reason, though.” Sonya’s tone is different now. Lower. She reaches out a hand and trails it up Mathilda’s arm, stopping at her shoulder.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sonya chuckles, looking at Mathilda through her eyelashes.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve watched me on the battlefield. You cut a fine figure out there, too.” Heat begins to creep down Mathilda’s spine. Sonya loops her other hand around her neck, pulling her closer.

“I’m not one for regrets. And I know I would regret leaving without spending at least one night in your bed.” Mathilda’s breath hitches, and she can’t bring herself to put any distance between them.

“I would be honored.” She says carefully. “But I- I do not know if I can give myself to you. I haven’t… anything, not since Clive.”

“I won’t ask anything you cannot give. I don’t need a relationship. Only you, even for just one night.” Something in her voice tugs at Mathilda’s heart, and she speaks before she can stop herself.

“Don’t be foolish. I’m not sure if I’m ready for anything public, for a label, but if you were to see me as more than a comrade, as a trusted person you can always turn to… It would please me greatly. I don’t wish to be just another conquest of yours.” Sonya grins, and her eyes light up to match it. She leans up, still only so tall even with her heels, and her lips meet Mathilda’s.

It’s a long moment before she pulls away, and when she does, her lipstick is smeared across her face. Mathilda raises a hand to her lips to wipe away one of the smudges, and Sonya’s dart tongue darts out to greet it.

“Those little soldiers of yours should be finished setting up the tents by now,” Sonya purrs, as smug as a fox in a chicken coop.

Mathilda nods, hand lingering on Sonya’s face. If it’s going to be her last night with Sonya for the gods know how long, she’ll have to make it count. Hopefully, she _will_ see her again. A future as commander of the Knights of Zofia with Sonya at her side sounds an awful lot like perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing needs more content so even tho ive never written either of them before here we are


End file.
